Truce
by RK the Hidden
Summary: "But Ant…" he said, as one arm quickly wrapped around the other's waist, while his right hand held the other's chin up until both males made eye contact with the other, "Dancing isn't allowed..." CaptainSparklez x Antvenom. Based on the Minecraft Hunger Games.


AN: I ship CaptainSparklez x AntVenom after watching the first minecraft survival games. I have no regrets.

A little OCC. _**This fic contains yaoi.**_ If you don't like that, _**please do not read,**_ and _**please kindly click the back button on the top left corner of your web page**_ and leave it as it is. Or if you decide to read this, then _**please do not flame me**_ as I've just told you to _**leave if you don't like yaoi.**_

_**Please do not dare your friends to read this fic.**_ Last thing I want is an anonymous review that says, "Oh my friend dared me to read this so now I have an excuse to review this story and say how much it sucked."

Really, please do not do that. Now, with that aside, I hope you enjoy this story; this is written because Ant and

Sparklez didn't do enough co-ops together. And yes, I support their Love/Hate relationship.

* * *

The warmth of a small, burning fire surrounded the cool air around it, while it's dim, yellowish glow shredded some light onto the dark surrounding trees. Two figures were sitting close to the burning light, as it was their only light source, and, not to mention, it also provided them warmth in the cold and unforgiving night such as this. Yet, the two figures stayed far away from the other as possible, without going out of range from the fire's warmth. And, as much as both the two of them desired rest, none of them fell asleep- None of them _dared_ to fall asleep, in fear of the other's blade silting their own throat.

If it wasn't for the stupid, stupid Hunger Games, the two of them wouldn't have been in this situation right now.

Twelve Minecrafters were picked randomly for the Hunger Games this year. The two of them were the last remaining two of their batch, but there can only be one victor. Both of the two remaining Minecrafters had their own fair share of killing off the ten other Minecrafters that were unfortunate enough to end up in the Hunger Games. And to make matters worse, the ten other Minecrafters were their friends… or ex-friends, to be more accurate.

The two were mad with grief when they had their first kill, but when another was slain by their own hands, the feeling had slowly become natural to the two, it became almost like a second nature, and it disgusted the two of them, having their humanity lost just for the entertainment of some rich ass people that were too greedy for their own good. The two were normally not good friends by any means, well, at least, not very good friends, but the two both agreed that there was already too much killing in the short span of two days, and both agreed to have a truce that both would not attack the other until the sun rises again. Just to make the make the last tiny bit of humanity the both had last.

"One of us is going to die tomorrow." one of the figures said, his black eyes staring into the fire sadly, as he brought his head to rest on his knees in his curled position.

"I know, Ant, no need to remind me of that," the other said after a short pause, his hand running through his black locks. His eyes were hidden behind his shades, but there was no doubt that he was having a hard time keeping his eyelids up. "I do wish it somehow doesn't have to be like this."

The first Minecrafter, known as AntVenom, snorted, "Don't we all wish that it doesn't have to be like this, Sparklez." he said grimly.

"You probably have it worse," CaptainSparklez admitted, "Barely twelve hours into the games and you were forced to kill two of your friends, plus one longtime friend."

An image of his Diamond Sword piercing the body of a certain black haired male clad in a purple T-shirt and light leather armor, his fresh blood pooling beneath him as he fell onto the soil, eyes wide, filled with shock and possibly sadness as the male took his last, dying breath flashed across his eyes briefly. He didn't even wince at the vivid image; instead, he just let out a sound that fell somewhere in between a sob and a laugh, "No shit, Captain Obvious- I mean, CaptainSparklez."

Said Minecrafter didn't even border to come up with a reply, and the two were left in silence again, the crackling of the fire between the two was the only sound that the night had to offer them. That was, until a loud noise sounded out across the once quiet woods, abruptly jolting both males wide awake.

"Sorry for any interruptions! But we have an important announcement!" A voice boomed, and the two Minecrafter winced, ears still adjusting from their previous silence to the sudden loud racket made by the announcer, "Anyways, there is a new rule!" The announcer continued, and both males paid careful attention to what the announcer had to say next, seeing as rules were very important and a change in the rules may very well determine if they would live or not-

"If you two make love, _you both can win!_"

Both Minecrafters blinked.

The announcer coughed twice, before saying, "That is all! Thank you for your attention!" and the woods returned to its once quiet self, the crackling of the fire once again the only sound audible to the two Minecrafters, but, unlike the previous silence, which was fairly uncomfortable with a hint of restlessness, this one was just plain awkward. Both Minecrafters had a blank expression on their faces, as if trying hard to understand what had been said to them.

"So…" CaptainSparklez said after coming to a conclusion, and, thus, breaking their awkward silence,"If we… have… sex… we both… win?" The statement itself was really more of a question than anything else.

Unlike the other's calm expression, AntVenom's face was bright red, half in embarrassment and half in anger, "What the Fuck," he said, as if it was the explanation to all of man kind's questions, "What do they think we are? Gays? Bisexuals?" Then, he crossed his arms in frustration, "If anything, I am going to Dance."

However, CaptainSparklez wasn't having similar thoughts as AntVenom. Feeling a sick grin taking feature on his own face, he tossed his shades to the side and shuffled towards the other Minecrafter, who flinched when he suddenly realized that the other was suddenly so close to him. "But Ant…" he said, as one arm quickly wrapped around the other's waist, while his right hand held the other's chin up until both males made eye contact with the other, "Dancing isn't allowed…" his voice was low, with a hint of teasing. Maybe the lack of humanity in him was affecting him more than he thought it would, seeing that the idea the announcer had just giving him seemed even more appealing by the second.

Ant gasped and his hands grabbed the other's black jacket, in an attempt to push the other away when the arm around his waist pressed the two Minecrafters' bodies together. His mind worked hundreds of miles per hour, trying to process the events taking place, "Sparklez, what the- How the- Why the- Wha-"

"Hmm?" The other male asked- in what Ant supposed was fake innocence- as his right hand left its place on his chin in favor of caressing his lips with its thumb, "What about it?"

"_Sh-shit_," Ant said as he felt the other's left hand travel lower down his waist, "D-don't _fucking_ tell me that you're _fucking_ doing this just because of a new _Notch-damn-it_ rule that has been added, because I swear to _fucking Notch_ I will- Nnnh!" Further sound was silenced with a forceful kiss when the other literally slammed his lips against his, catching the Minecrafter completely off guard, and, thus, letting the other's tongue slip into his own mouth through his parted lips as he tried to snap out of his shocked state. Feeling the other's tongue exploring his own mouth did nothing to help him. After slightly recovering from the mental shock he received when the other kissed him forcefully, he tried to twist his head away from the kiss, only to find that the hand that had been caressing his lips was now placed behind his head, the fingers tangled around his black locks tightly, preventing him from throwing his head to the side. Fortunately, before he could suffer from suffocation, Sparklez had pulled away, allowing him to take in mouthful of air as he tried to regain his breath.

"You… you sick… _fuck…_" Ant managed to choke out once his breathing was steady again, his face now flushed red as the other kissed his cheek, the statement making the other pull back slightly, "Oh, come on," Sparklez said as he lifted his gaze to meet the other's, "You'll like it, won't you?" Ant's jaw clenched as he tried to think of something to say, but was distracted by the teeth biting and tugging at the smooth columns of his neck, causing him to cry out, "Crap- _shit!_ S-stop! T-this is so _wrong_-" he whined and his eyelids squeezed shut when he felt another bite to his throat.

"Look, Ant," Sparklez said softly after placing a short kiss behind the other's ear, "I want to go home as much as you do, and now we're being handed the chance of returning home without having to kill on a silver platter, and you're not going to leap at the chance?"

"Well, no- Yes, but-"

"Ant, this is our chance of going home. We can see our other friends again and we don't have to worry about the Hunger Games anymore- it's worth a try."

"So what you're saying is that you're doing this just because we both need to get home?"

Sparklez chuckled against his throat- the vibration of it making Ant gasp- before saying, "Well, if you want me to be honest, you look cute, undeniable and completely _fuckable_ right now." And if Ant's face gets any redder, he was sure that he would faint.

"Fine." he said, and in a swift motion, his upper clothing was already removed and discarded near the still burning fire, the other's tongue swiped across his chest, causing him to flinch and hiss, and fingers pinching the buds on his chest made him cry out. "Hm, you seem fairly sensitive." Sparklez said as he realized that the other wasn't used to such sensations, his words earning him a glare from Ant, who let out a frustrated sound before saying, "_F-fuck_ you." The angry retort made Sparklez grin and lean into the other's face so that their faces were only centimeters apart, "I'm sorry," he said, as his grin widened into a smirk, "But I thought I'm the one who is going to be _fucking_ you,"

Ant shivered at the other's words, and he suddenly found his pants and boxers gone, and that he was seated on the other's_ lap_,straddling the other's_ hips _in his current position. He opened his mouth to protest but before he could utter a sound, he felt three fingers pressing against his tongue. Too shocked to even bite down to try and make the other pull his fingers out, he focused solely on trying not to gag. He was too focused on trying not to choke that he couldn't really do much but let the other do as he pleased. '_This feels so much like rape now.'_

He was breathing shakily when the other finally pulled his slick fingers out. "_S-shit,_" he said, and pulled at the other's jacket, "_Damn-it._ Why do you get to keep your clothes on? It's so cold here." A chuckle. _Notch-damn-it_, he _hated_ the other_ so much_ right now. He felt a kiss on his forehead, before the other said, "Because, you're the one who's submitting so easily." He let out another gasp and shivered as he felt the fingers trace down his chest, and towards his stomach, and still continued to travel lower slowly. He breathed deeply, "Shutup," he said when he was sure his voice would not give out, "And go _suck_ a _bag_ of _rotten di-_"

He screamed and clawed at the other's still clothed shoulders when he felt something poke into him, causing the other Minecrafter to flinch at his cry. "_Shenanigans_," Sparklez said when he tried to push his finger in further, "Ant, if you don't want it to hurt, you have to _relax_." Receiving only a broken cry as a respond, Sparklez sighed inwardly and stilled his movements, trailing kisses alone the other's forehead, trying to distract him. Not that the other was making it any easier by shying away from his touch.

"G-god," Ant breathed when he felt Sparklez crook his finger in him, "T-this hurts… a lot…" By now, he was already pulling at the other's clothes, as if trying to tear them apart, "Crap, maybe this was a bad idea- Ah!" he cried out when the finger brushed against_ something_ in him, causing him to throw his head against the other's chest. "What… the… _fuck…!_" He moaned, his mind was unable decide whether the sensation was supposed to be pleasurable or not when _another_ finger slipped in along with the first one. Alright, that was _definitely_ painful.

He was shaking violently when Sparklez had three fingers in him, and he _hated_ how the other basically _abused_ that spot in him to keep him distracted so that he wouldn't notice the new intrusion until it was too late. A single jab at that spot in him sent his mind reeling, as he let out a long wail that sounded like the other's name. Sparklez grinned at his wail. He slowly pulled his fingers out, and, with jerky movements, pulled his pants down just enough to free his manhood.

"You ready?" He said as he lined his manhood up with the other's entrance, feeling the other gasp and flinch at the touch.

"N-no."

"Don't really have much of a choice now, actually."

"I hate you so much right now."

"I know." And with that, he shoved himself halfway into the other's hole. And damn, feeling the other tighten around him feels so much_ better_ than it actually should, but he also felt a stinging pain on his shoulders. He soon realized that the other had gripped his shoulders so _hard_ that it actually _hurt_. "Ant?" he spoke softly when he heard a sob emit from the other, "Shit. Ant, are you alright?"

"D-damn-it…" Ant cried. Three fingers were _nothing_ compared to this. "Ah! S-stop!" he sobbed when he felt the other trying to shift inside him, "D-don't move! It hurts!" God, he was so _close _to crying right now.

Sparklez stilled immediately at that, suddenly feeling horribly guilty at how he could find so much pleasure in the other's agony. "Alright, Ant. Ant, listen, you have to at least _try_ and relax. Because I can't even move when you feel like a darn vice around me." Somehow, Ant's glare still managed to seem angry despite of how much pain he was in. "W-what the _fuck_ do you t-think I'm t-trying to do? _Freaking_- Nnnh!" Once again, he was silenced with a forced kiss that the other used to try and distract him. He whimpered into the kiss, but despite how he thought so otherwise, it seemed to be working. The stretch was less painful now that he was slightly relaxed, and he broke the kiss with a cry when he felt the other shove into him fully.

Relived that the other was no longer in too much pain, Sparklez found himself pulling out of the other almost completely, before roughly shoving back into him, his actions earning him a soft cry from the other as he bucked his hips. Smiling to himself, he started to angle his thrusts in order to relocate the other's prostate. The first thrust against that spot caused Ant to wail out loudly and see _freaking_ stars. He found himself moaning and bucking his hips at the second thrust, and his voice cracked as he cried out at the third thrust.

It didn't take long for Ant's body to seize up in violent orgasm, and the other followed soon afterwards as he felt the other stilled and came in him. He shivered when the other pulled out of him completely with a slicking sound, a sticky substance slowly oozing out of him, and he nearly fell face-first onto the ground.

"I _fucking_ hate you," Ant said when Sparklez had already pulled his pants up, and he quickly went over to where his clothes had been abandoned and redressing himself. His angry words made Sparklez chuckle and the other suddenly pulled him so close that he could feel the other's breath on his ear. "Yeah, love you, too." And the blush on his face made the other threw his head back and laugh uncontrollably.

"Shit, shit, shit!" One of the Machinima guys said as he just realized what he had just saw.

CaptainSparklez and AntVenom just made Love.

According to the rules, both of them should be the victors of the Hunger Games, but what would the other directors at Machinima say? What would the other Minecrafters think? What was he going to do now?

First thing's fist.

Make copies of that blessed tape. Then, maybe he could sell them to those yaoi fan girls and earn some money.


End file.
